epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Creep
The Blue Creep is a foe and a summon in . It's typically found along the Rainbow River and in No Man's Land, with a few scattered around in other locations such as The Rapture. It is a member of the Creeps enemy group. Appearance The Blue Creep is a large pink insect-like creature with six stubby legs, four blue eyes, and a pair of mandibles. It sports a big blue shell adorned with white spikes. Overview The Blue Creep behaves similarly to a Green Creep, being able to hide in its shell to defend itself and buff its Evade, as well as spin around the battlefield to ram into the players and sometimes other foes. When using its spin attack, a Blue Creep can sometimes its targets on contact. The most notable thing that sets the Blue Creep apart from other Creeps is that when its health gets too low, it will ram itself into a random player and self-destruct to deal heavy damage. On Hard or Epic difficulty, this final attack can also the targeted player. Blue Creeps are weak to and especially , but resist and are immune to . Spells like Quake, Lightning Strike, and Shock can take them down fairly easily. Statistics Attacks and Abilities Disable on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = 3x Shell Bump |Target2 = Random |Power2 = 75/3 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 10% |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = 5x Shell Bump |Power3 = 75/3 40/2 |Target3 = Random Random Allies |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = None |StatusIcon3 = -- |StatusChance3 = 10% -- |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Acc3 = 100% |Notes3 = Status chance for enemies increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Damage inflicted to allies scales off Player Weather Attack and Accuracy. |Attack4 = Defend |Target4 = Self |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 40% |StatusIcon4 = |Notes4 = Buff strength increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Also gives Defend on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable; ** <79% HP → Flee; ** Otherwise → Nothing; * If Berserked or <32% HP (<24% HP if playing on Hard/Epic); ** If Syphoned → Surrender; ** Otherwise → Explode; * <79% HP (<65% HP if playing on Hard/Epic), and it didn't use Defend last turn → Defend; * Otherwise; ** If there's less than 2 other foes left → 3x Shell Bump; ** Otherwise → 5x Shell Bump. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25%; ** <32% HP and not Syphoned → Explode; ** Otherwise → 3x Shell Bump Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Trivia * The Blue Creep's description and Explode attack are references to the Blue Shell power-up commonly present in the Mario Kart series, which shoots an explosive projectile directly at the racer in first place. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes